Nightmare Conclusions
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Charlie finds himself thinking that Colby no longer loves him.


Title: Nightmare Conclusions  
Word count: 913  
Author: Freekydisaster  
Characters/parings: Charlie/Colby  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Not any on this post.  
Spoilers: Any espoused from season one to present could be talked about.  
Summary: Charlie finds himself thinking that Colby no longer loves him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the NUMB3RS characters.  
Beta: I went alone so all mistakes are mine.  
Author notes: This is pretty much the same as my story "I Hate This Part" for Taggart and it's based on the pussycat doll song "I Hate This Part". This is my response to the December Challenge lines for NUMB3RSallday. The challenge lines were from season two, episode "Hot Shot"...

Don: "What's up?"  
Charlie: "I had a dream."  
Don: "Oh, yeah, a dream..."

[Nightmare Conclusions]

It was snowing.

Normally when that happened, Charlie was caught up with the romance of it all and would be happy but this time he wasn't feeling that. He folded his arms tighter across his chest as he looked out the front screen of the car, his thoughts on the song that was playing on the radio. That was the only sound he could hear since they hadn't spoke since they'd left the wood cabin they'd spent the weekend at thirty minutes ago. He could tell that it was cold outside but in here, the atmosphere between them to was icy.

He sensed that he knew what was going to come at the end of this journey, he could sense it through the way the world around them seemed to be passing by slowly but he could feel his heartbeat racing against his ribcage. He knew this was the part where the end was going to start. One simple moment and all the years of flirting and falling in love with him would be ripped apart.

He knows he can't take it any longer especially when he thought they had been stronger but now all they did was linger when they were together. It was awkward and he could almost feel as if he wanted to be somewhere else. It was an awful feeling when you could feel your relationship literally slipping through your fingers like sand. Normally he'd want to try and fight but he didn't know if his partner did and there was no way he was going to fight alone because then it was determined to fail. He knew that there was only one thing left to do and that was to say goodbye. It sounded so easy but he had to find a way to do it.

Oh how he hates this part that he's facing.

They pulled up outside the house and his partner climbed out of the car first not even giving him chance to say anything. He sighed as he took the bags out of the boot and moved up to the front doors. He unlocked it, opened and left it open for him to come through – just like he always did. It was always seven takes of the same day. They'd wake up, go to work, come home from work, and have sex and then sleep. When had they allowed themselves to slip into the laws of the same routine?

He watched his start up the stairs and knew that he needed to talk to him now before they went to sleep and he knew that there was a slight chance that they wouldn't be able to sleep once he mentioned how his partner was hurting him inside with the way he was acting. He called his partner's name and his heart broke as he stopped and turned to look at her, the loving desire long since drained from his eyes.

He knew he was going to hate this part.

He can sense that his lover is going to ask for him to hold on and plead with him to act like nothing is wrong but he knows it's time for no more lies. Just from that look in his eyes he knows the sunset has long since gone down on their relationship and it breaks his heart every time. He knew he wasn't strong enough to carry on knowing that they were lingering just to have something to hold on to.

He didn't want to try anymore. He knew that all that was left between them was to say goodbye and all he needed was for a way to tell him and as he faced him, he felt his reserve crumbling but he knew that he had to do it. He had to do it or he'd be living in this misery for longer and he knew one thing.

He couldn't take that part right there.

"Charlie?" The voice ripped him awake and he found himself clinging onto the blonde man, his face damp from tears and he looked into his eyes. The love that he knew they held was still beaming there and he smiled as he buried his face into his shoulder, his arms wrapping around his neck. "What's up?" Colby asked him as he ran his fingertips down the man's back.

"I had a dream." Colby's eyebrows slowly rose as he pressed a kiss to the curly hair that tickled his chin. He could sense from the way that Charlie had been crying, begging for Colby to listen that he hadn't been just having any old dream.

"Oh, yeah, a dream." He said sarcastically knowing that for the reaction it had to me at least a nightmare. "Tell me what it was about babe?" He asked stroking the man's shoulder so that Charlie would feel calm and assured that Colby was there to save him.

"That you didn't love me anymore and that I had to say goodbye." Charlie whispered and Colby found himself smiling as he laughed, his hand running down his back still as he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"Charlie, my love, you should know that's never going to happen because without you in my life I wouldn't know what to do. I'd hate that part." Charlie finally looked up at him and found himself smiling as he pressed a hungry kiss to Colby's lips.

He knew he could take this part right here.


End file.
